Dance with the Devil
by PinkPixieDoll93
Summary: Hibbles romance. Strong Lemon. Both present story and a collection of memories between the two, written mostly in flashbacks. They couldn't be more perfectly imperfect.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Legal

Bubbles Utonium stood before Him, shedding tears of joy, hurt, and anticipation all at the same time.

He had hurt her so badly, making her feel like everything was her fault when she had done nothing to him. He was just angry at the world and the people of Townsville for judging him so harshly and being so cruel. All he wanted in the end was love, compassion, someone to hold at night, but society had corrupted him into messing with humanity for the hell of it, to get back at them for their torment of him over his lifetime, which even he himself was unsure of how long that was.

Bubbles, the innocent sweetheart, even now at 20 years old, had no clue of why Him would take his anger out on her. Though he had done this time and time again, for some sick, twisted reason, her compassion shined through and she didn't let it faze her. In fact, she wanted him. She loved him.

Him slowly walked up to Bubbles, coercing her into a hug, and kissing her passionately as the tears streamed down her face. "Stop crying sweetheart," he whispered, his voice saturated in lust as his rock hard erection pressed against her leg, making her wince with pleasure, "I'm going to make it all better when I'm fucking you so hard you can't even remember your name."

She wanted to turn away from him, to push his kiss away, in the right state of her mind anyway, the sensible side, knowing full well how he had tormented her and her sisters over the years, almost killing the 3 of them when they were all back in kindergarten. He had put Bubbles and her family and friends in danger, and her sisters were beginning to notice her having an attraction to Him as time went on. One time, when she was just barely 18, Bubbles had left her journal (that was fluffy and had bunny stickers on it) on her bed when she snuck out at night to meet Him for a "date", if you can call coming over to drink until she was vomiting and couldn't stand a date. Here was the entry (Bubbles still kept this in her journal and nowadays she had found a better hiding spot for it.):

(FLASHBACK TO 2 YEARS BEFORE)

_"I'm so glad I'm finally old enough for Him. I can't wait to see my man tonight and try to win him over...god he's so sexy. I'm sick for wanting him, but I just do...I don't know how I see his good side, or if there even is one. But there's nothing more that I want than to get a kiss from those pretty lips, feeling that hot tongue down my throat, and to touch those gorgeous legs of his...fuck." _

Buttercup had immediately freaked out and said "Oh my god Blossom I'm gonna throw up! Look at what Bubbles wrote in her diary!" She threw the journal at her ginger-haired sister's head. "Ow! Buttercup, what is with you?" Blossom said, picking up the fluffy book with haste. "You'll see," Buttercup said, making a disgusted face, "I'm gonna hurl! Not to mention kick her ass after she comes home...IF she comes home tonight."

Blossom proceeded to read the journal entry, and after closing Bubbles's journal, she busted out into a fit of laughter. "Hee-hee-hee-hee!" She giggled, wiping tears of laughter away, "Buttercup, Bubbles just has a crush on Him! Yeah, it's stupid, but we're 18 now. It's time she figures out on her own that guys are all stupid, whether they're a weirdo in makeup and heels or not." "But Blossom, he's going to rape her! I want to go over there and beat the shit out of both of them!" Buttercup was getting all fired up, ready to rumble. "Let her be, Buttercup." Blossom said, putting a hand on her angry sister's shoulder, "She's not a kid anymore. We can't protect her forever. However...we can go over there and do some...observing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Naive and full of regret

Blossom and Buttercup flew off as stealthily as possible, as to not get caught by their sneaky sister or alert any of the townspeople, or worse, the Mayor. Goofy old guy would probably poke his head out the window and shout in that bombastic, cheerful tone, "HI GIRLS!" thus ruining their plan, and they wanted to get to the bottom of Bubbles's escapade tonight. They weren't exactly behind her, but they knew the path she was going, or had already gone. "Blossom, this is so gross!" Buttercup whispered loudly, "Why in the sane hell would Bubbles have a crush on a guy like Him anyway? He's done terrible things to us, the Professor, and all of Townsville, not to mention he's freaking weird! Why would she want a guy that looks like that? He wears chick's clothes!" "Well," Blossom pointed out, "Some women are attracted to men who are androgynous, that dress in women's clothing, but identify as male. Meaning, they dress like a woman and wear makeup and such, but they aren't trying to BE a woman and know they are a man...get it?" "Not really," Buttercup said, "Well I mean kinda. But don't guys like that usually, you know, only like other guys?" "No, Buttercup," Blossom debated, "That's perpetuating a stereotype. Not all men who dress or act feminine are gay. Many androgynous or flamboyant men are attracted to both men AND women, and some are even straight. But most men who possess both masculine and feminine qualities are usually open to a sexual and/or romantic experience with both genders." "Huh," Buttercup said, "Well that's cool I guess, I just don't know why Bubbles had to pick...Him. He's so awful! Why can't she just find someone nice? She's such a...sweet little baby." Blossom giggled, "So you do admit you're watching out for her." "Yeah I guess." Buttercup grumbled, "This is just gross and ridiculous. The Professor is going to be so pissed if he finds out." "You better not even THINK about telling him, Buttercup." Blossom said, alarmed, "Not only would it get Bubbles and us in trouble, the Professor would tell the Mayor, and he'd forbid us from fighting crime ever again. Do you want to lose your duty as a superhero and be forbidden to use your powers, not to mention subject the citizens of Townsville to certain peril, despite the fact that they're oblivious 99% of the time?" "No..." Buttercup said, rolling her eyes. "Good." Blossom said, "Now let's just see what baby Bubbles is up to."

Bubbles appeared at the front of Him's lair, excited as ever. She had worn a simple white babydoll nightgown, thigh high stockings, and white slippers. She looked innocent yet sexy and seductive. She rang the doorbell and waited, in the cool night air, for her high-heeled dreamboat to come to the door. As the door began to slowly open, she twirled a lock of her curled platinum hair around her finger, as her heart began to flutter rapidly. "Hellooo, Bubbles." Him said in his mysterious high falsetto as he looked down upon Bubbles, clearly happy to see her on the night of her 18th birthday. "H-hi." Bubbles answered, looking up at him, feeling the air knocked out of her lungs. He looked so polished and beautified, his skin glossy and his eyes brightly made up. "You look beautiful, dear." Him said, subtlely looking Bubbles up and down. She had filled out into a sensual young woman over the years; he had had his eye on her since she began puberty, repressing his desires, as difficult as it was. He was clearly far less than a gentleman when it came to toying with Bubbles, many times when he would perform evil deeds against the girls and/or Townsville, he would get particularly close to Bubbles, toying with her ever so soft angelic hair, getting a whiff of her heavenly shampoo. He had resisted the urge to kiss her many times, giving him such a hard-on that precum was dripping down his legs into his thigh highs, resulting in him usually leaving abruptly to go "take care of things."

Bubbles had no "innocent mind" when it came to this, either. Though being known as the sweetie pie of her sisters, and her feelings for Him stemmed deeply from compassion and knowing he was misunderstood, there was no denying that she flat out found him so sexy. Everything about him intrigued her. She had no idea why she had been attracted to this kind of man, but it was all she knew. The girliniess of Him, the fact that he was so vain and effeminate, much unlike her sisters, Buttercup the tomboy, and Blossom the bookworm, to Bubbles, Him was like a pretty little doll. And oh, did she want to play with him. As much as Him had to resist acting upon wanting Bubbles, she had to do the same. Around her sisters, it was so hard to act like she hated him. In fact, she had slipped up a few times and giggled when Him was being rude to Buttercup or mocking Blossom. (going back to about when the girls were fourteen), Him was mocking Blossom's scientific explanation of something or other, and Bubbles started laughing her head off. Both Blossom and Buttercup turned their heads around to their giggling, and now blushing sister. "Bubbles," Blossom started, "What's wrong with you?" Buttercup finished, "Why are you laughing at Him?!" "Hehe...sorry." Bubbles said as she looked down, and she could have sworn she saw Him smirking at her out the corner of her eye.

Now that she was at the door of her hopeful lover, Bubbles was ready as ever to make her move. "Come in lovely," Him said, showing Bubbles to his lair, "You know where the couch is after all the times you and your sisters have...visited me. Make yourself comfortable." Bubbles made her way to the couch, feeling her whole face and body get hot.

Meanwhile, Blossom and Buttercup had finally caught up to their sister and were watching from the bushes, using their x-ray vision to look inside the house. "Blossom!" Buttercup whispered, "Oh my god! I can't watch this, I'm either going in there or going home." "Stay." Blossom grabbed her sister's arm, "Him might be coming up with some evil plan while she's in there and we have to figure out what it is." "Yeah," Buttercup scoffed, "His plan being to fuck her raw without a condom." "Oh stop it Buttercup," Blossom said, "Maybe he actually really likes her." And the girls agreed to disagree and watched closely as the escapade unfolded.

Bubbles sat down on the couch, making herself comfortable on the fluffy material, putting one of the soft pillows behind her back. Him followed suit and sat next to her, wanting so badly to put his arm around her, but not wanting to seem too forward even if she was of legal age now. "So..." he said, "how has your birthday been?" trying to make small talk. "It was good," Bubbles said shyly, "The Professor got me a makeup kit, and Blossom and Buttercup took me out to the mall and we went to see a movie together." "That's sweet," Him said, moving a bit closer to Bubbles, smiling at how innocent and wholesome she was...but he wanted to bring out a bit of her darker side. "Excuse me for a minute Bubbles," he said, getting up, "I'm going to get us some drinks." "Oh, well thanks." Bubbles said, waiting politely. Flying here had made her thirsty. As soon as Him left the room, Bubbles laid back on the couch, feeling slightly tired...and crushing like crazy. She pulled out her compact mirror for a second to look at her reflection...her face was beet red, and she had to do a double take. Jesus, what was he doing to her..? When Him came back into the room, he had a bottle of whiskey in his hand and shotglasses in the other. "Figured it was an occasion to celebrate." He said slyly and had seductive undertones, sitting next to Bubbles on the couch. "You look tired," he said, "What's wrong?" He noticed she was lying down. "Oh, I'm fine." Bubbles said, moving closer to him but trying to make it seem like she didn't. Him noticed, however, and poured her a shotglass full of whiskey. "Here, take it," he said, and poured one for himself as well. Bubbles was taken aback. She had never drank before, but she unkowingly agreed with Him that she wanted to bring out her darker side. Bubbles took the shotglass in her hand and gently clinked it against his, "Here's to being part of the adult club I guess." And she swallowed it in one go, Him doing the same. She immediately felt a burning sensation in her chest, but somehow she wanted more. "This is kinda fun." Bubbles said, moving yet closer and taking another shot. "You...look really beautiful tonight by the way." She said as she attempted to look him in the eye without losing herself, feeling her heart almost leap out of her skin as she said it. "Why thank you," Him said, already becoming intrigued by her advances. He moved closer to her, so much in fact now that their legs were touching. Bubbles blushed and said "ohh!" at the feeling of it. Him smiled, knowing he turned the young girl on. She took the bottle of whiskey and was no longer going to hold back. "Ah, screw it," she said, "you aren't this young forever." and took a big swig of the alcohol, immediately feeling her head spin. "Wow Bubbles," Him said, giggling slightly, "I'm impressed." "Oh yeah?" Bubbles said, falling into him, inadvertently collapsing across his chest and into his lap.

Him didn't know what to do with himself. With a beautiful girl laying on him, it was hard to hide his...reaction. He was hard as a rock. Bubbles wasn't in the mood to stay quiet, so she said out loud, "Am I being poked?" thinking one of his lobster claws was touching her lower back. She rolled over and sat up a bit to see that wasn't the case. "Oh.." she said, blushing a bit and giggling, "You seem like you're excited." Despite the fact that Bubbles was still an "innocent little baby", she had paid attention enough in sex ed back in high school to know what was going on. She smirked slyly and kissed Him on the cheek, reciprocating a cute gesture to his rather shocking reaction to her laying on him. Him was trying his best to hold back, but his lips were feeling hot, as well as the rest of him. It literally hurt to be so erect. He leaned in, and very gently, he kissed Bubbles on the lips. "Hehehe..." Bubbles said, "You taste like strawberries." Him laughed aloud, appreciating how adorable Bubbles was. He smiled and pushed her hair out of her face, stroking it as best he could without pulling it. Bubbles put her hands on his shoulders and smashed her lips into his yet again, running her hands through his silky black hair, grabbing it a bit. She could feel her panties getting wet, her tight virgin pussy throbbing with every move of her lips and hands. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, and he began moaning, his eyes opening wide then closing again, shocked at her advances. "You're teasing me so bad..." he moaned, rubbing her sides sensually, feeling her soft feminine hips, slowly moving his hands to her round perky ass. Bubbles was aroused beyond words, and grabbed one of his hands and put it on her breast. "You move fast," he said, half moaning, half growling in pure lust, and began to squeeze her breast and her ass softly then quickly picking up pace and becoming more rough. He spanked her, and Bubbles moaned aloud in pleasure. She pulled the top part of her nightgown down, making her breast bare, shoving it into his mouth. He began to suck her nipple at once, taking her hand and rubbing it on his throbbing cock. Bubbles held back no longer, and began to rub it softly then slowly harder. He sucked her nipple hard, making it nice and wet as he swirled his tongue around it, flicking it back and forth. She moaned and squealed as she rubbed his erection, "Oh..oh my god, you're making me feel so good.." "You're doing that and more for me, darling..." Him said as he growled in lust, beginning to bite her nipple gently, then pull it with his teeth as he gave her another hard spank, surely leaving a red mark on her ass. He moved onto her other breast as she rolled onto the couch, wrapping her legs around him, and moving her hand down to his ass so she could get frisky herself. She spanked him, quite hard. Him moaned aloud, screaming almost. He loved pain. "Harder." He growled as he bit down on her nipple hard, making her scream loud herself. She grabbed his firm, perfect ass with both her hands and used as much force as she could to smack him as hard as she could. "Fuck!" He screamed aloud in what was usually his "angry" voice, "You're gonna fuck me so good." Bubbles pulled her panties down to reveal how wet she was. Him looked in awe upon her glistening, sweet, wet pussy. God, he couldn't wait to get his mouth on that. He smirked and started kissing down her neck, all the way down her body, softly sucking her tits once again before moving down to her lower abdomen, giving a seductive, hot lick before reaching her tight cunt. "Eat me out..." Bubbles moaned (surprisingly she knew what that meant), "please." Him smirked a final time and began to lick her wetness, rapidly flicking his tongue up and down, in and out. "Oh shit." Bubbles moaned, throwing her head back and gripping the couch as he orally pleased her. He swallowed her precum, then got his tongue directly on her clit and began to suck it. Bubbles was now shaking with pleasure as she gripped his hair harder than before, yanking it. "Shit girl," he grunted as he continued to flick and suck her clit. "Get it up there," Bubbles grunted in the heat of the moment, "get your tongue in my pussy and fuck me with it." Him complied and said, "You want that don't you baby? My sweet little bubbles..." He went onto shove his tongue into her pussy, and as soon as he did, he was almost in more pleasure than she was, loving how sweet she tasted and how tight she was around his tongue. He moved it in and out of her, lengthening it as much as he could. "Oh...fuck..." Bubbles moaned as her body was weak with pleasure, "I want you...I want you to fuck me. I want your cock in me." Him sucked up all her precum, loving the taste of it, then moved back up to kiss her, after spitting all her precum into her mouth. "Swallow it," he growled into her ear. She did, surprised at how sweet she tasted, smirking and kissing him with all the force she had in her, shoving her tongue down his throat so he'd choke on it. He seemed to like that as much as she did, doing the same to her as they both sucked on each other's tongues. Him removed the underwear he was wearing and positioned himself at her entrance, looking right into her eyes. Bubbles looked up at him, slightly afraid, but excited. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She was ready. Him smashed his lips against hers once again as he slowly pushed into her, and she gasped in both pleasure and pain as she felt his stiffness and how wet his cock was inside her. "You're so big," she moaned gently as she wrapped her legs around him fully. He leaned down and moaned into her ear, "you're so fucking tight." And he began to pump in and out of her. Bubbles began to hump him back to match his pace, and she had never felt something so shocking and pleasurable in her entire life. He was filling her, satisfying her with every thrust. She ran her hands all over his body, removing his dress as he still had it on. Him began to unzip his thigh high boots before she put her hand over his to stop him. "Leave them on," she said as she was gasping for breath, "they turn me on so much." Bubbles, in suit, ripped off her nightgown so Him could worship her gentle young curves. He began kissing and licking all over wherever he could as he pumped in and out of her faster and faster, licking her cheek, sucking her earlobe, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he began to suck and bite there. She moaned passionately as she ran her long, girlish nails down his back and all over his arms and shoulders. "Scratch harder, Bubbles." Him growled into her ear, "you know how I like to hurt." Bubbles was a little hesitant; the spanking was a bit different, but she didn't want to hurt someone she loved. She complied though at his wishes, and roughly ran her nails down his back as he moaned deeply against her neck, sending goosebumps throughout her skin and making her nipples and clit hard all over again. He licked her neck just right, flicking his tongue back and forth as he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, his cock still deep inside her. When he closed the door behind him, Bubbles had a death grip on him. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, legs squeezed tight around his waist, and her face was buried in his neck, her eyes shut tight, afraid she'd fall. "I'm not going to drop you, sweetheart." Him said gently, for the first time showing genuine concern as he sloppily kissed her forehead. She kissed his lips, thanking him for holding her so tight. He pinned her against he wall, slamming her little body into his hard cock as she screamed, getting close to the edge as she felt herself tighten around him. Him was feeling close too, his throbbing cock tingling and his head spinning as he closed his eyes. "Oh..fuck..." He moaned deeply as he rubbed her clit fervently as he released inside her as she screamed and squirted all over him, releasing all her pent up tension. She collapsed into him, burying her face in his neck again as he laid back onto the bed, her still holding on tight as she rolled over on her side so she was lying next to him, putting her head on his chest. However, he pulled her back on top of him, embracing her tight and kissing her on the lips. "You're mine." He whispered as he held her tight and she shut her eyes. Never in the 13 years that Bubbles had known Him had she expected to fall for someone like that so hard. Alas, her heart and body were now taken, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: After all these years

Now this whole time, Blossom and Buttercup had been watching from the bushes. The whole. Fucking. Time. Blossom had both her hands clasped over her mouth. "Oh...oh my god. That most definitely was not rape." Buttercup was busy vomiting in the bushes. Not many things could gross the tomboy out, but this was definitely one of them. "Can we go now?!" She shouted as she gave a final spit, "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen...and I told you he'd do it without a condom!" Buttercup began to leave as Blossom quickly shot after her. "Not so fast." She said, "This would be the perfect time for him to be telling her of an evil plan. You know, after relieving the sexual tension between them." "Oh shut up, will you?" Buttercup shouted, "This is our sister we're talking about! And she just fucked the worst villian in Townsville!" "I know," Blossom said, "Let's just pray she's on the pill." "That won't stop her from getting whatever STD he's got crawling around." Buttercup muttered under her breath as the girls both began to use their super sonic hearing to figure out whatever evil plan Him was going to come up with.

Surprisingly, at the moment, there was mere silence. Him had pulled the blankets over Bubbles, kissing her forehead and then her cheek once again, running his hand through her angelic hair and playing with it. It was so comforting to touch her, to hold her. And what made it better was that Him knew without asking that Bubbles really did love him. He smiled as he felt her hug him extra tight, knowing she was being as protective of him as he was to her. Bubbles was really a sweet little angel. Him never expected her to be such a passionate lover though, or to even want him close to the same extent that he wanted her. There was so much that made his little Bubbles tick that he never knew about. Now that he knew what made her hot in bed, there was so much more to learn. Watching her grow up for the past 13 years, all Him wanted to do now was pick her brain, to figure out what stimulated her mentally and emotionally. Emotionally wasn't going to be as hard- Him would be her king, protecting her with everything he had, and dare he say, loving her with everything in him, though he didn't exactly know what love was, until his sweet princess was around of course. He literally felt this swelling feeling in his chest when he was around her, like she was making him whole. All he wanted was to give her all of him, and he hoped eventually she would give him all of her too.

What Him wasn't aware of was that she already had. Bubbles hated to admit it, (well she did before, not so much now) but she had always had a fascination with Him. Ever since their first encounter with him in kindergarten, Bubbles was infatuated. She thought he was a big pretty dolly that she wanted to play with. However, she never wanted to act upon her urges to be around him because of her sisters/the professor/Ms. Keane/The Mayor, so Him did just that for her. When he had taken over her stuffed animal Octie (that she still slept with, though he was old and tattered and smelled a bit funny), and when Buttercup had smashed her chalk, those were nothing more than attempts to get close to Bubbles and spend time with her. When she would give him a hug as "Octie", it made his heart warm inside to be in the arms of such a sweet little girl. And when Buttercup smashed her chalk and made her cry, Him would never admit it at the time, but all he wanted to do was go to Bubbles and wipe her tears away and hug her tightly. That was why he was communicating with her all that time, to understand her emotions. Between Him and his own consciousness, when he saw little Bubbles cry, he cried too.

This wasn't the only time this had happened either. Him had always had a soft spot for Bubbles. Once, when she was in junior high, her first day in fact, she had tried to fit in with the pretty/popular girls and tried out for the cheerleading team, but they had made fun of her and said she was "babyish" for bringing Octie with her for good luck. Thus resulting in Bubbles running to the bathroom to cry her eyes out, with no one to hug but her stuffed animal. Unbeknownst to Bubbles, Him had taken over the body of the stuffed purple sea creature, and felt every tear and hug of the pained 12 year old. Then again, during her junior year of high school, when she was 16, it was prom season. Bubbles liked a shy boy in her class named Baxter, and had asked him to the dance. They would always do their class work together, and he told her once during a project that he would think about it, and to get prepared. Thus, Bubbles had bought 2 tickets to prom, a gorgeous, flowy curve-hugging dress in powder blue with matching heels, and gotten her hair and makeup done like a princess, thanks to a girl in her class named Serena who was one of her only friends. At the last minute, after Bubbles had gotten home from her classmate's house, Bubbles dropped her bookbag on the floor to see the Professor standing by the telephone in the kitchen. Before going up to her room to get ready for the dance, her father figure said, "Bubbles, you look beautiful." "Thanks Daddy," she said hurriedly (she had given up on calling him "Professor" by now, the other girls hadn't), "Um, Bubbles" the professor stopped her in her tracks, "a boy from your class called while you were away. He said he can't make it to the dance tonight...he asked someone else. I'm so sorry." Bubbles immediately felt nauseous and heartbroken. She tried to mask it, however, not wanting her father to see her cry, and said "Oh..okay." And with that, she went up to her room.

Bubbles collapsed onto the bed and immediately burst into tears, thus all Serena's hard work going to waste. She gripped her pillow and punched it in anger. How dare that stupid boy Baxter say no to her after leading her on..she felt so discouraged and like "all guys were like this." She immediately picked up her stuffed octopus and sobbed into his fur. At that moment, Him felt there was something very wrong. It was almost as if he could smell Bubbles' emotions, and he immediately took over her stuffed animal once again. "Oh Octie," she said as she gripped him tight, "what did I do wrong to not make Baxter like me? Am I not pretty enough? Am I too shy? Is my body not sexy enough for him?" She was shaking as she wondered who else Baxter was going to the dance with. Then again, she truthfully didn't want to know, as to spare herself the heartache. As Bubbles told "Octie" all these sad, self defeating words, Him shakily said, "There's nothing wrong with you, Bubbles...why I love you just the way you are." "Thanks Octie." Bubbles said, kissing Octie on his head, well, top hat. Him turned away and buried his face in a pillow and began sobbing, his own beautiful makeup a mess now. He felt as if his own heart had been shattered. "Why can't she be mine?" He said in his tears.

That night that Bubbles was crying over her ditched prom date, Him was aching to go over to the Utonium residence, whisk Bubbles away, and take her back to his place to do all the things she liked to do. He would fix her makeup and make her feel like the princess she truly was. He would hold her all night and tell her not to change a thing about herself because she was perfect to him and she meant everything to him and he thought she would never know.

Fast-forward back to 18 year old Bubbles, peacefully sleeping nude in his arms, he was overcome with joy. She was his girl and he said so himself, and she clearly had no objections. Bubbles felt safe with him, he was like a fairy tale to her. Her perfect prince(well princess at the same time technically) had stolen her heart away, and made her feel like no one else could. Sure Bubbles had been with boys (girls too, she was openly attracted to both and her family and close friends were accepting, however her peers had mixed feelings about it), but she had never truly been with a man. Him was her first, and he was her own. Who would have thought, a super villian being the object of a heroine's affection. Bubbles would be Bubbles, and she was happy as could be. Now the only question was, would she want this forever?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Consequences

The next morning, Bubbles flew home as quickly as possible, leaving Him asleep in his bed. "Goodbye my pretty princess" she said, kissing him on the cheek, leaving a sticky lipgloss mark. As soon as Bubbles got home, the Professor was in his lab working on a new formula to try and make a longer-lasting source of heating, she didn't really know. When she got up to her room, however, her sisters were both waiting on the bed with raised eyebrows. Buttercup immediately jumped up off her bed and said "Well look who's doing the walk of shame." "Walking?" Bubbles inquired, "I flew home." "So you admit you were out all night." Blossom said, catching her sister in the act immediately. "What? No," Bubbles denied, "I was..." Both her sisters gave her accusing looks, and Bubbles eventually caved. "Okay okay I admit it!" She broke down in tears, "You guys..." I think I really like Him. "Well that was obvious from what was going on last night, you sure it wasn't the alcohol?" Bubbles' stomach dropped. "You were spying on me?! How could you?" She said, immediately feeling violated. "We didn't want you getting hurt or raped," Buttercup spat, "But in your case, you can't rape the willing. Not to mention the dumbass fucked you without a condom." Bubbles' face suddenly turned red. "And there's no way you could be on the pill," Buttercup continued, "because everyone knows you're a virgin!" Bubbles was shocked. "Lay off her, Buttercup..." Blossom began, "At least I'm not a fucking whore like you!" Bubbles shouted, and her and Buttercup got into it. Buttercup threw the first punch, and Bubbles screamed so loud that she knocked Buttercup right through the wall with her super sound waves, straight into the Professor's lab, where she landed right into her father's legs.

The Professor looked down at his rambunctious 18 year old daughter at his feet, and said "Buttercup, what the hell is going on?" And he noticed the huge hole in the wall. "Professor, it's Bubbles! Last night she was..." Blossom got there just in time before Buttercup said too much. Sure she was as angry as Buttercup was that Bubbles had slept with Him, but she wasn't going to risk her or either of her sisters' duty as superheroes because of it. "She was just out drinking with some friends, Professor." Blossom spat out, "No big deal. She's not feeling too well, but Buttercup and I are gonna make her something to eat and tell her to take it easy all day. "Bubbles? Drinking?" He inquired, "Never!" "Oh believe it," Buttercup said, realizing that Blossom was covering the real story and just going with it, "She's in our room hungover right now." Now true, Bubbles may have been feeling the after effects of last night, but what she was really feeling was drunk on love.

Blossom and Buttercup went down to the kitchen so their cover story would be legit, and began to make Bubbles one of her favorite treats: Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and powdered sugar with a cherry on top. "I don't get how Bubbles can eat this without getting diabetes." Buttercup said as she put the last of the finishing touches on the pancakes, "the thought of eating all this sweet stuff makes me sick." and she stuck her tongue out. Blossom poured a glass of milk and put a flower in a vase on the tray. "Just bring this up to her with me, Buttercup." Blossom sighed, "You nearly blew our cover when you guys were duking it out upstairs. "Well what do you expect me to do, Blossom?" Buttercup whispered angrily, not wanting the Professor to overhear but finding it hard to keep her voice down, "She could get infected...you don't know where his dick is been! And even worse, she might get pregnant!"

Bubbles patiently waited in her bed, playing along with her sisters' cover story, but pouted nonetheless. Buttercup dictating her sex life was totally un-called for. Buttercup and Ace had done it so many times, it was a wonder that all of Townsville didn't know about it (Not that they didn't accuse her of it however), not to mention this is when Buttercup was dating Mitch Mitchelson. Buttercup truly was a whore, although she was done with Mitch at the moment, she was pretty sure she still fooled around with Ace. Regardless of the fact that Buttercup used birth control, cheating was wrong, and Bubbles would rather make a mistake than hurt someone she loved or have sex with someone she didn't love. And lord knows she loved Him, and she had never loved anyone before like that. She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and she guessed that it couldn't be her sisters because they just flew to get around everywhere. "Can I come in?" The Professor said in his usual, slow, patient tone. "I...guess so." Bubbles said as she hid underneath her covers. Her father walked into the room, taking his pipe out of his mouth, sitting on the edge of Bubbles's bed. "Now Bubbles," the Professor said with concern, looking into his daughter's eyes, "You know drinking is wrong, and you're 3 years under the age limit." "Sorry Daddy," she squeaked, "I just wanted to have some fun on my 18th birthday." "Well now you know the consequences." The Professor said as his blonde daughter looked exhausted and nauseous (Bubbles played her part well; truth be told, the alcohol didn't have nearly as much of an effect on her as the sex did...she hoped and prayed that he wouldn't see the hickeys on her just underneath the top of her nightgown hem...Him had done quite a number on her, needless to say she loved every bit of it). "Get some rest honey, and don't do this again, okay?" "Okay." Bubbles said, rolling over on her side. "Promise?" the Professor said before he left the room. "Promise." Bubbles said. "Alright," the Professor said as he started to leave, but paused at the last second when the door was just about a millimeter cracked open. "Wait a minute Bubbles," he said, "Who exactly were you drinking with last night?" He recognized that his daughter made a mistake, but he wanted to know that she was at least in decent company and not that of a nasty criminal.

Bubbles began to truly sweat and feel sick now. She didn't know how to answer. Unknown to her well-meaning but oblivious father, she had spent the night drinking with the "nastiest criminal of all nasty criminals", and worse, he had deflowered her and possibly...she didn't want to think about that last part. "Um," she stammered, "Serena..." She hated to use her friend as a cop-out and probably get her in trouble, but she couldn't put her and her sisters' career as superheroes at stake, and she didn't want to upset her family and friends or the Mayor. Furthermore, she didn't want to ruin her and Him's relationship, if you could call it a relationship..."Really Bubbles?" the Professor said, looking down. "But you two are such good girls, usually always finishing your homework on time, hell, the worst I've ever seen you two do is give yourselves a tummyache from eating too many sweets, even at this age." "I know Daddy," she said, "It was a mistake. And I'm really sorry." "Well I believe you, Bubbles," the Professor said, "Just don't let it happen again." "I won't." she said almost hurriedly as he began to walk away down the hall. "Hi, girls," the Professor said to Blossom and Buttercup who were carrying Bubbles's tray of pancakes into her room, "You're sister's in bed waiting for you, we already had a talk about what happened last night. I'm glad neither of you made the same choice she did." "Yeah because we don't sleep with evil she-men." Buttercup muttered ever so subtlely under her breath, and her and Blossom went onto their room.

"Hi guys..." Bubbles began awkwardly, "Here's your stupid pancakes." Buttercup said, basically "plopping" the tray onto her sister's lap, thankfully not spilling the milk onto her. Bubbles made a face at her brunette sister, almost wanting to stick her tongue out at her, but didn't want to stoop to that immature level, despite being the "baby" of the three. "Feel better Bubbles," Blossom said, "And I'm not just talking about the after effect of you drinking last night...I'm talking about the after effects of what you did right AFTER you drank..." and yet again Bubbles's face turned that shade of fuschia. "Are you gonna talk to me about the birds and the bees?" she said, starting to feel ashamed of what she had done, not regretful though. "Well it seems you've left us with no choice, Bubbles," Blossom said, surely making it an inevitably awkward/giggly discussion, "You clearly didn't pay enough attention to the consequences of unprotected sex in high school, so we're going to have sex ed right here, right now." "Oh god," Bubbles said, hiding her face, "Guys, please don't." She was half scared, half about to giggle her head off. "We're just trying to help you, you wuss." Buttercup said, "We don't want a baby having a baby...you remember what happened when we were in kindergarten and we couldn't find that baby's mother." "We're not 5 anymore, Buttercup." Bubbles spat, "And I took care of the baby better than either of you did anyway!" "Stop arguing!" Bubbles shouted at once, and grabbed her chalkboard. "Class is in session."

"Now Bubbles," Blossom said, "When a man and a woman get into a romantic relationship, they tend to get physical..it's only natural. It usually starts with kissing, and well, you know the drill." Bubbles's face had remained a consistent shade of red and she was suppressing giggles and biting the insides of her cheeks. "Buttercup," Blossom called, "Bring the dolls up here please." "Dolls?" Buttercup argued, "Are you fucking serious?" "Just bring them up here!" "Fine." Buttercup rolled her eyes, and grabbed Bubbles's stuffed bunny and...Octie. "Don't use Octie!" She panicked, and she started to laugh. There was always something about Octie that had made her think too much about a certain someone near and dear to her heart...this class would get too "heated" if they were to use him as a model. "Fine." Bubbles said, and threw Octie onto the bed roughly. "Don't hurt him!" she said, gripping Octie and squishing him against her chest. "Oh grow up!" Buttercup said, and hastily grabbed Bubbles's stuffed alligator instead and brought them up to Blossom. "All right," Blossom said, quite annoyed with the bickering of her sisters, "Now, before the man puts his penis in the woman's vagina, what must either or both of them have first?" "Drugs?" Buttercup said, snickering. "You're supposed to help her, not make it worse." Blossom said, "Any other guesses?" Bubbles knew damn well what it was, she had literally just done things in the heat of the moment. She raised her hand slowly and sighed, "Either birth control, condoms, female condoms, spermicide, or an IUD." "Very good for someone who didn't pay enough attention in real class, Bubbles." Blossom said, "Now can you tell me why?" "I've had enough of this, you guys." Bubbles said, suddenly deeply embarrassed, "I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry. I really am. But you don't understand what Him and I have...the feelings have been there for a long time." "Ugh, how long could they have been there for, Bubbles?" Buttercup said, "We only JUST turned 18. Are you trying to tell me you guys have had a "thing" for each other since we've been in kindergarten?" "Well," Bubbles said, "There was the time he took over Octie, and the time you smashed my chalk and he seemed to understand me and..." "Oh Bubbles, come off it." Buttercup said, rolling her eyes, "You know damn well he was just using you to be part of his evil schemes, and you know he's probably into dudes anyway, and if he were to go for a chick, it would be a hard-core bitch like Sedusa, not a sweet, innocent, STUPID girl like you." Bubbles began to tear up and said, "Get out! Both of you!" Just leave me alone and don't talk to me about this! You don't understand how much I love him!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: I'll always be there for you

Blossom and Buttercup hovered in the air in shock as they were trying to fathom the words that just come out of their sister's mouth. "Fuck this," Buttercup said, "I'm outta here. You do what you want, Bubbles. I'm not helping you anymore. If Him hurts you, rapes you, tries to kill you, or gets you pregnant, I don't fucking care. In fact, I hope he leaves you for someone else and plays you like he always has in the past because that's what he fucking does. He's a VILLAIN, and he's only going to want someone of the same nature. Have fun being an oblivious idiot." "And YOU have fun getting GangGreen banged!" Bubbles shouted so loudly that it shook her sisters straight out of the window.

She collapsed into her bed and cried, grabbing Octie at once. She couldn't believe the things that Buttercup had said to her. Bubbles was already self-conscious about being "not sexy" enough, and comparing her to someone like Sedusa made her blood run cold, and she didn't even want to _think _about Him being with a woman like that...maybe then he would truly turn "pure evil", and lose the sensitive side that only showed when he was around Bubbles. The blonde looked at herself in the mirror. She felt so ugly and inadequate. She was delicately beautiful and sexy, however, she wasn't every man's cup of tea, being that some guys wanted that typical "hooker/knockout" kind of look on a gal. And well, that wasn't Bubbles. The only one besides Sedusa that she could think of that had that kind of look to her was Ms. Bellum, and everybody knew that her sweet ass belonged to the Mayor.

The other part of what Buttercup said really fucked with her, too. Was he just using her as part of his evil schemes? She didn't want to think about it. She couldn't, but...it did raise questions. Him hadn't been totally open about "liking" Bubbles in the past, he had just hinted at it. But had all of his advances, and dare she say, the sexual ones_...everything _that went on last night? Was that just part of a scheme that meant more to Him than Bubbles ever could?

She collapsed onto her bed and sobbed once again, clutching her beloved octopus. "Oh Octie," she said, "What am I going to do? What do I even say to Him when we meet again...if we ever do? I'm so scared I'll never see him again and that he just used me...I feel so disgusting!" Poor Bubbles cried herself into exhaustion, becoming so weak with heartache that she began to close her eyes and doze off.

Him could sense that there was something wrong with Bubbles yet again. He had slept half the day due to his own hangover, but he couldn't relax when he knew there was something wrong with his sweet angel. Him teleported over to the Utonium residence, not caring whether the Professor was home or not, hovering outside the room of the girls. The window had been smashed open; he didn't want to think about why but he could give a guess. It had to have something to do with Buttercup. He just shook the thought off and took a closer look. Bubbles was all alone, appearing to be asleep. He hovered over, rushing to her as quick as he could, to make sure that she wasn't sick or worse. He conjured invisibility, and looked directly into her face...it was tear stained, and her hair was a mess. Even in her light state of sleep, her lip was quivering as if she was going to cry again. Him couldn't take it anymore. He turned off his invisibilty and climbed in bed next to his princess, wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Don't cry baby, please..." he whispered, shakily himself. Bubbles woke up, and although she loved the feeling of being cuddled, she really wasn't in the mood to see Him right now after what Buttercup had told her. "Go away," she says, "You probably don't even really want to see me...you just want to mess with me again like you always do." And she turned away and started crying harder, gripping Octie. "But Bubbles," Him said, being completely sincere with her, "If I didn't want to see you, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be risking the Professor catching me, seeing me in my full form, if I didn't want to be here with you right now." Bubbles sniffled, her back still turned to Him. "Buttercup said you were just using me in your schemes and that you always have been...and that if you wanted a girl you'd go for someone like Sedusa." She began crying even harder. Him quickly moved to the other side that Bubbles was turned and cupped her chin in his hand. "Darling," he said, looking right into her eyes, "The reason I was "using" you and always picking on you over the years...is because I love you. Whenever there's something wrong with you and you hug Octie, I always take his form so I can be there, right in your arms. I have to make sure you're ok because you mean everything to me." And with that, a single tear slid down his cheek. Bubbles was in shock. "And as for a girl like Sedusa," Him said, not breaking his gaze with Bubbles, "She's not even worth my words or my time." Bubbles didn't know what to say back. She was so reassured and happy that all she could do was have tears stream down her face all over again. "Now what do you say we move Octie out of the way, just for the night...after all, it's been me the whole time all along." Bubbles gladly moved her stuffed Octopus aside, and Him moved his way into Bubbles's arms, loving the comforting feeling of her gentle, sweet hugs. "Hee-hee-hee!" Bubbles giggled, loving him laying on her and giving her a big, teddy bear hug, "I must admit, you're definitely cuter than Octie...no offense Octie." She looked over at her currently inanimate stuffed Octopus, who, well, just "looked" at her. "Oh, and I have to tell you something else," Bubbles said, grabbing Him's face gently with both her palms. "What's that, princess?" "I love you too sweetie pie." She kissed him softly and gently on the lips, completely innocent, and hugging him so hard he had to catch his breath as she held him close. Him felt his heart swell as he was being squeezed tight by Bubbles, it was adorable and yet intense how strong she was, holding on just that tight to express her love. "She's my everything." he thought to himself as they fell asleep together, all their negative and worrysome thoughts laid to rest. As they held eachother and their love came to fruition, they had unknowingly created the most precious bond that could ever be held between two people.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Not much like old times

As Bubbles and Him slept together, Blossom was flying home. She had had enough of her 2 sisters bickering and went to a coffee shop/book store to relax. She had picked up some psychology books and other favorites from her teenhood that she enjoyed. She really didn't agree wtih Bubbles' and Him's relationship, not in the juvenile/ignorant sense that she thought it was "gross" like Buttercup did, she could care less who her sister was sexually attracted to, but in the sense that she didn't want Townsville or Bubbles to be in danger, and she didn't want her and her sisters to lose their duties as superheroes. It was what they were born to do. True, they all had their own hobbies, interests, and talents that could get them far in other areas of life, but Blossom didn't want to live a "normal" life. She wanted crime fighting to define her, and for her scientific abilities to assist her in her career as one of Townsville's heroes. She wanted to protect the Townspeople and dedicate her life to helping others. She almost felt hurt because in her mind, it seemed Bubbles didn't want to do the same anymore.

As Blossom flew through the hole that hadn't yet been patched up (she would surely do it before the Professor woke up, with or without Buttercup's help), she saw a sight that sent shock waves through her entire body...HIM was lying in their bed, snuggling with their sister. Their bodies were intertwined, their arms and legs wrapped around each other, Bubbles laying her head on Him's chest and Him resting his head on Bubbles's shoulder. The blankets were wrapped tightly around them both, and it would have been romantic and sweet if it wasn't who it was in Bubbles's arms. She smiled, and caught herself. "Cute as this may be," she thought to herself, "Him is capable of terrible, _deadly_ things. He could kill Bubbles, and any of us in an instant." She was sure that he still had plans to destroy Townsville, despite his new...infatuation with her sister. She dare not think love, she didn't think Him was capable of that. After all his acts over the years, forgiveness was not in the cards. Regardless, Blossom watched closely as Bubbles slept in the arms of the villian, looking ignorantly peaceful, _she _definitely looked in love, and Blossom couldn't help but pity her. She quietly flew downstairs to get the supplies to patch up the hole in the wall, and did so in lightning speed. If the girls didn't have superpowers, there would be so many accidents and disasters that the Professor would have caught them in over the years that Blossom didn't even want to think about it.

It was inevitable that Blossom would not be sleeping in her bed tonight...she wouldn't even do so if Bubbles just had a normal boyfriend or girlfriend stay the night. And anyway, the Professor didn't want boyfriends staying the night at all. (Whenever Bubbles would have a girlfriend in the past, she would just fake in front of the Professor that they were only friends even though he had no problem with her dating the same sex. He just didn't want anyone she was sexually involved with staying the night, especially when she had been a minor.) Blossom sighed and grabbed a spare pillow and comforter and made her way to the couch, wondering when Buttercup would be home.

Meanwhile, Buttercup was hanging with the Gangreen Gang, as she usually was when she had downtime. Blossom thought it was ridiculous, but the boys were (usually) harmless nowadays and their crimes were very petty. The worst thing they had done recently was try to hotwire a car, and Big Billy fucked that up by accidentally sitting on the horn. Idiots. The gang were sitting around playing video games as they smoked weed and drank. Buttercup was sitting on Ace's lap as he was getting blue balls while they played an arcade style game. Buttercup kept trying to jump onto a barrel that was in a river and avoid the alligators, but Ace was making that really difficult. He kept running his hand up her leg and kissing her neck. "heh stop it." Buttercup said as she failed to jump onto the barrel and get eaten by the alligators for a 7th or 8th time. "You're just so sexy I can't keep my hands off you." Ace whispered into her ear as he started sucking on her neck. Buttercup began to moan as he reached up her shirt and began to rub her breasts. "Hey guys," Snake said, "Can you's go fuck somewhere else? Me and the rest of the guys are gonna go rob the Mayor while he's not looking...he's got a big shipment of pies and he's training for a pie eating contest, so he won't see a thing!" "Sweet." Ace said, taking his hands off Buttercup for a moment, "Wanna come, Buttercup?" "umm..." Buttercup hesitated. She may have enjoyed hanging out with Ace and the gang, but she really didn't want to help them with their crimes. However, she was in the mood for pie, so she complied. "Sure." she said as she followed the delinquents out the door. When they reached the Mayor's house, Ace said, "Lil Arturo, try to jimmy the lock open in the back door." "Sure thing," Arturo said, getting a twisted paperclip out of his pocket, sure enough getting the lock open in a few seconds. The rest of the gang followed suit, and Ace went to go check out the Mayor's golf clubs that were of extreme value, bringing Buttercup with him. "Babe look," he said, pointing at the clubs, "These could easily go for about $1300." "Don't call me that," Buttercup said, looking away, "We're not even together." "Sweetheart," Ace said, moving in closer to her, sensually running his hand up her arm to her shoulder, and began stroking her neck with his fingertips, "I told you, I gotta maintain that single status." His breath reeked of alcohol and she pushed him off. "If you need to maintain that 'single status', why is it always me that you call when you need some pussy? Last I heard, there weren't any other girls on the perimiter." "Not that you know of." Ace said, and began laughing to himself. "You disgust me." Buttercup said, flying out of the room, "I'm going to see if Big Billy found any extra pie anywhere."

Sure enough, Big Billy was in the kitchen, and there was a whole shipment of extra pie right at the counter, and he was chowing down on 5. "Mind if I join?" Buttercup said, and grabbed a pie for herself. She majorly had the munchies. She grabbed herself a chocolate peanut butter pie and dug in. It was delicious. Meanwhile, the Mayor was in his office, chowing down. He had an apple pie, a cherry pie, a blueberry pie, a strawberry rhubarb pie, and a lemon meringue pie all to himself. He was currently chowing down on the cherry one, his face buried in it. "Oh boy," he said with a mouthful of fruit and crust, "You know what would go great with this? A pickle!" The tiny, spastic old man went under his desk to retrieve his trusty jar. "Oh, salty, vinegary crunchies, how I love you." He said, happily hugging his jar as he tried to get it open, failing as always. "MS. BELLUM!" he shouted frantically, "I NEED HELP WITH THE PICKLE JAR!" Ms. Bellum was giving herself a facial in the bathroom, as she was beginning to get fine lines. The Mayor looked at the ground, discouraged, and said "I guess this is a job for the Powerpuff girls..but it's so late. Oh well, any time is pickle time, as I always say." He reached for his telephone and dialed the Powerpuff girls straight away.

As Bubbles was peacefully asleep, hugging Him as tight as she normally hugged Octie, unknowingly drooling onto his chest, she was suddenly awoken by the sound of the phone. She groaned, her eyes squinted, not wanting to roll out of bed. Him awoke as well, his heart pounding rapidly. "It must be the Mayor." He growled angrily, "Old fucker's always out to get me...fucking idiot." Bubbles didn't like at all that Him was insulting the Mayor. He was a happy, sweet old man, like a grandfather to her. "Stop honey," she said, "Just stay silent. I'll handle this, it's probably nothing." She watched as her disgruntled lover got back under the covers. "Hello?" she answered the phone, sounding alert though she was exhausted, "Bubbles!" the Mayor shouted, "Get here quick! I can't open my pickle jar! Also I don't feel so good and I'm being robbed and the thieves are in my bathroom!" "Robbed? Oh my!" She shouted, "I'll be there straight away!" It was both hilarious and really frightening how the Mayor was always panicking over the opposite things he should be panicking over. She looked at Him, who was under the blankets, tossing and turning as he tried to fall back and sleep. "Sweetheart..." she began nervously, "I have to go help the Mayor fight off some robbers and...help him open his pickle jar...and find a bathroom..." "Just go!" Him shouted angrily, and Bubbles was shocked. She wanted to cry, but there was no time. She had to go alert Blossom that she had to get over to the Mayor straight away.

"Blossom!" Bubbles shouted, shaking her sister as she slept on the couch, "The Mayor's being robbed! Hurry!" Blossom woke up at once, ready for action. "It's probably just the Gang Green Gang." She said, annoyed, but followed Bubbles out the window regardless. "Where's Buttercup?" Bubbles said as they flew towards the Mayor's house. Blossom had a sickening thought. "Probably...with the Gang Green Gang, Bubbles." "God, why does she always do this?" Bubbles shouted, "She's going to get us all in trouble one day!" "Well I could say the same for you!" Blossom shouted, no longer holding back her anger about her sister dating the town's most hated and feared villain, "Him could very well kill us all, and you don't even care because you're blindly and hopelessly in love!" Blossom said, "But..." "Let's just go, Bubbles." Blossom said as she made a nosedive for the Mayor's house, "Since Buttercup isn't here, we're going to have to work extra hard to stop whatever's happening in there, so I don't want to argue about this with you." Bubbles, feeling hurt once again, followed her sister into the Mayor's house. They went straight for the office, and sure enough, the Mayor was cowering under his desk as he always did." "Blossom! Bubbles!" The Mayor shouted, "Help me! I can't open my pickle jar, and I REALLY have to go number 2, and the bathroom is shut because the robbers are using it!" "Okay first of all," Blossom grabbed the pickle jar and open it, "Here's your pickle jar. And second," she said, noticing all the pies around the office, "I don't even want to know why you're eating all these pies, but I don't think it's a good idea that you're eating them plus the pickles if you have to go to the bathroom that much. Third, robbers are a much worse problem than your bathroom being used. Bubbles, help the Mayor to the bathroom while I go stop the "crime" downstairs, even though it's probably just those green imbeciles again." "Come on Mayor," Bubbles said, taking the old man's hand, snickering a bit at his predicament, "Let's go get you to a toilet." The Mayor held on tight to Bubbles's hand as she flew as fast as she could around the house to try to find a working bathroom, but alas they were both taken, as Ms. Bellum was still doing her beauty treatments and when she reached the Mayor's private bathroom, she knocked on it and said "GET OUT OF THERE! THE MAYOR HAS TO SHIT AND HE WON'T STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT IT SO MOVE YOUR ASS!" "I don't feel so good." The Mayor said, clutching his abdomen as his eyes scrunched in pain. "Well if you didn't eat all those damn pies, that wouldn't be happening right now, would it?" She snapped at the Mayor. "Sorry Bubbles..." he said sadly as he curled up into a ball. "Billy in here." Big Billy said from the other side of the door. "GET OUT OF THERE NOW BILLY!" Bubbles said, knocking down the door. It stank to high heaven. Sure enough, the fat tub of lard had gotten into the Mayor's pie stash. "Pull up your pants, flush the toilet, spray some air freshener in here, and move move move!" Big Billy pulled his pants halfway up, didn't bother to flush, and ran out of the bathroom crying. Bubbles rushed over to the toilet and flushed it, spraying the vanilla air freshener all over. "P.U.!" she shouted. "All yours, Mayor." she said as she left the bathroom, leaving him to do his business and to go help her sister shoo the rest of the gang out of the house.

When Blossom and Bubbles got downstairs, they found Ace saying "Let's go guys, it's a bust." And the discouraged gang began to walk out the back door with none other than Buttercup trailing behind them. "Really?" Blossom said to her dark haired sister who reeked of cannabis and booze, "Are you ever going to realize that these losers are a waste of your time?" Buttercup just rolled her eyes and said, "Guess that's my cue to come home, huh?" Blossom and Bubbles just went the direction of their house without saying a word, and Buttercup followed suit. Not much was said on the way home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Dirty little secrets

When the girls reached the house, they all went into their bedroom to talk about much more than what had just happened. The Mayor eating until he shit himself and getting into ridiculous shenanigans was an everyday thing, not to mention it gave the girls a good laugh, so that wasn't the issue at hand. But the fact that Buttercup had nearly assisted in a robbery, though The GangGreen Gang would have surely been caught, wasn't something that could be ignored. Not to mention the super villain of all super villains was slumbering in their covers (in the form of Octie; Him wasn't that stupid to get himself caught unless Bubbles was in a dire situation and he needed to be with her. Even then he was usually stealthy about it). "Buttercup," Blossom began, "Why do you continue to waste your time on the GangGreen Gang? Is it because you have a thing with Ace? When will you learn he's never going to change?" Buttercup scowled and said, "You're just pissed off because you're a nerd and you never have time for boyfriends, or even girlfriends...I don't even know if you have a sexual orientation because all you do is bury your nose in books!" "This isn't about me, Buttercup," Blossom began, "And if you must know, I'm straight, but boys are such a waste of time that I don't spend any time going out looking for one like you do. We have duties as Townsville's superheroes, and by fooling around with Ace, you're putting all of us in jeopardy! You nearly assisted in a crime. Do you seriously not care?" "I wasn't going to help them do it, Blossom" Buttercup spat, "What you _SHOULD _be worried about is Miss maybe-has-a-baby in her womb here," pointing at Bubbles. "What did I do?!" Bubbles shouted, "Yeah, I may have lost my virginity to Him, but I helped you guys out tonight. I wasn't going to ditch crime fighting for bad guys like YOU did tonight." "Oh you say that now," Buttercup began, "But just you watch. Your _**boyfriend**_'s going to get you involved in one of his big schemes, and before you know it, you're going to create a huge, chaotic war and put all the citizens in danger. I may not be perfect, Bubbles, but you could possibly be carrying the seed of the Devil. If anyone doesn't care here, it's YOU!" Bubbles stomped her foot down, "I care PLENTY! I'm the most compassionate one out of all of us, I'M the one who makes sure ALL the people AND animals of Townsville are safe after every battle, I'M the one who cleans up when YOU leave dishes of spaghetti in our room, and I'M the one who never says anything to YOU about fucking Ace Copular, head of the Gangreen Gang!"

Buttercup scoffed and plopped down onto the bed, accidentally sitting on "Octie", "You know, if it wasn't for the fact that Ace was being an asshole tonight, I wouldn't even be staying here right now." "Just shut up and go to bed." Blossom grumbled, and the girls tucked in." "Can I have Octie..." Bubbles said, and Buttercup whipped him at her face. "Ow..." Him whimpered softly, and looked sadly up at Bubbles. "I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight." She said, taking her pillow and comforter downstairs. When she got to the couch, she made sure the Professor was asleep before telling Him he could change back to his normal form. He did just that, and looked pained. "Buttercup really did a number on me back there...she squished my legs." "I'm sorry honey." Bubbles said, and pulled him into a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. "You know that Buttecup gets like that...always has." "Yeah and she fucking hates me..." Him said, "She doesn't understand the purposes behind my crimes." Bubbles wasn't sure either, entirely. "Why...what were the purpose in all of them? Even getting into me and my sisters' dreams...?" "Negative energy keeps me strong, my dear," Him began, wrapping his arm tight around the sweet blonde, "But it was all, every bit of it, to get closer to you. You're the one part of me that hasn't gone bad yet. You're the bit of light in my dark. You're the one thing that keeps me from being pure evil. The truth is, I'm not Townsville's greatest villain. I'm a mess. Ever since I laid eyes on you, Bubbles, when you were a precious little girl, I've been slowly growing emotions inside me that I can't control...my negativity is slowly fading...and I'm afraid if I turn totally "good," I'll lose my immortality. But it's all for you, my sweet angel." Bubbles felt her eyes tearing up, and hugged Him tighter than ever, clutching onto him as she buried her face into his shoulder. "I don't want you to die, my love..." she said as she began to cry. "Please don't cry, Bubbles." Him said, kissing her forehead sweetly, "I promise I'll never leave you. I'll find a way to stay with you always. I thought I would forever want to cause destruction and fuck with people's minds, but that all changed when I looked into your eyes." Bubbles held him tight and began to sob. "Shhh, darling. You'll wake up the Professor." He whispered into your ear, "And he'll never approve of us." "I know baby," she said, "I just want to stay here with you, good or evil. I just want all of you." And she kissed his lips softly before laying down on the couch after her long night of crime fighting, pulling Him down with her. He spooned her, wrapping his arm around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder as she curled up and closed her eyes. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you so much." before falling asleep with his Powerpuff.

Fast forward about 2 weeks from the night of the incident, Bubbles was beginning to feel strange. Something about her was just physically "off", as if things were happening the way they shouldn't be. Her face, hips, and arms were becoming slightly fuller, her breasts were more sensitive than usual, and she was even more emotional at random times, if that was even possible. And now she had the sudden urge to fly over to the Mayor's house to go steal his pickle jar. She didn't want to tell her sisters, but she knew she had to. She went over to see Blossom reading a book and tapped her on the shoulder. "Blossom," she said in a nervous tone, "I have the urge to do something bad..." "Please don't tell me you're going to drink again." Blossom said, "You know what that led to last time, or rather, who it led to." "No, not like that..." Bubbles stuttered, "I'm hungry...and I want pickles..." "Pickles?" Blossom questioned, suddenly putting her book down, "But you hate those. You said they make your mouth feel weird." "I know...but I want them...REALLLY REALLY REALLLLLLY BAD. So...will you go with me to see if the Mayor will let us have any? I don't think there are any here..." "Fine," Blossom said, "But this is weird, Bubbles. You haven't been acting like yourself lately and I'm beginning to think you're sick. If I go with you to get the pickles, I'm taking you to the doctor right after." "No!" Bubbles shouted. Even at 18, she was still a big baby when it came to going to the doctors. "What if they have to give me a shot?" "Then grab onto my hand and think about something else. Now let's go get your stupid pickles and don't you dare tell Buttercup or she's going to think you're pregnant." Just the thought of that terrified Bubbles, but she wanted her pickles and she wanted them now.

As they arrived at the Mayor's house, they headed straight for the office, making a beeline for his desk. "Hi girls," the Mayor said, munching on a pickle at that very moment, "What can I do for you?" "Gimme!" Bubbles shouted, reaching for the pickle jar. "Bubbles, don't be rude." Blossom said, putting an arm in front of her sister. "Sorry Mayor," she said as the elderly man looked confused, "Bubbles, for some reason, really wants pickles. And she was wondering if she could borrow some." The Mayor hesitated for a second. He _really_ liked his pickles. "I suppose so." he said, and pulled a spare jar of the sweet pickles out from underneath his desk and handed them to Bubbles. "Here, now run along. I've got to keep training for the pie eating contest." "O...k..." Blossom said as her and Bubbles made their way to fly back home.

Bubbles began munching the pickles immediately as her and Blossom were flying back home, crunching with delight. "Yummy!" she shouted with delight, even drinking the pickle juice. "Ugh." Blossom said, making a face, "There's something definitely wrong with you." Before trying to whisk Bubbles off to the doctor, she figured she would use her x-ray vision out of curiosity to see if there was even the slightest possibility that Buttercup could be right. As Bubbles flew through the air, Blossom aimed her eyes right at her abdomen with her x-rays, and her stomach dropped at what she saw...there was the tiniest hint of an embryo growing in her womb. Buttercup was right. Bubbles was pregnant. As Bubbles happily crunched on the last pickle in the jar, she noticed her ginger-haired sister was slowing down. "Blossom...what's going on back there?" she said as she munched. "Um...nothing!" she said to try and figure out an excuse, "I thought I saw MoJo JoJo doing something down below but it turns out it was just a normal gorilla." "Oh...ok..." Bubbles said as she continued to fly home.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

I am so sorry I haven't been updating! :( I've been going through a lot of heavy things in my personal life, but I won't let that stop me doing something I love, which is writing. I appreciate everyone who reads this, though I would appreciate a lot more feedback from my readers. Thanks! 3

Chapter Eight: Guilt

That night when Blossom and Bubbles got home from the Mayor's, Him had left to return to his lair. Despite having "gone soft" by falling head over heels for Bubbles, Him was still, well, evil. Maybe not in the sense that he wanted to harm the Powerpuff girls themselves, despite what annoying bitches Blossom and Buttercup were for trying to keep him and Bubbles apart (Buttercup especially), Him had no purpose in really wanting to hurt them unless they wanted to hurt him first. No, his battle was with the citizens of Townsville...and that _idiot _of a mayor they had. Couldn't even run his own fucking city and had to run to the girls for everything. When Him had first come to Townsville (again, the time he had actually been on Earth was not exactly known), the Mayor was a middle-aged man and had first come into office. The "sweet old man" that the girls knew and loved present-day was nonexistent back then. He was a heavy drinker, beat his wife, was emotionally vacant with his childern and basically just a lazy father, and had countless mistresses at the office. Him knew this because he spied on all the Townsville residents for years from his TV. (even back then he had some sort of spying tool when it wasn't a television, may have been a crystal ball. He couldn't remember.) Most of them were typical, average families that disinterested him completely, but there were a few incidents, like with the Mayor, that intrigued him. It made him angry and want to punish the scum of society. True, Him was an "evil" force, but he fed off the negative energy of others rather than creating his own. He was originally "good", and still had a loving heart somewhere inside him, but the corruption of the life around him and the treatment he had endured for eons made him the way he was; cold and apathetic.

He thought about all the distaste from the citizens of Townsville that he had to endure over the years. He couldn't even lurk the streets during daytime without being called a "freak" and sometimes a "queer" or "faggot" due to him being effeminate, especially back in the 1950's and 1960's when homosexuality and androgyny was viewed as a "disease." What the citizens of Townsville didn't understand was that the sexuality spectrum and gender spectrum were 2 entierly different things, and in the last 70 years or so, not much had changed. Townsville was so sleepy and ass-backwards it made Him sick to think about. The only open-minded creature in a sea of idiots was sweet little Bubbles. She seemed to understand him at first glance; as if she just "knew" that he wasn't scary or bad. Bubbles just thought of Him as beautiful, interesting, and funny; like the time he had sent her and her sisters on ridiculous riddle missions back when they were in kindergarten. The thought of that made her giggle now; it was such a cute and sweet attempt to show her how he felt. As Bubbles slept in her bed at night, beside her sisters, she thought of how much Him made her happy. His visits to her, though they weren't every night, meant the world to her. Seeing Him now as he truly was, just a tortured soul who loved her with every bit of his damaged heart, filled her with such joy and compassion for him and showed her how to love. Her dreams were once again filled with thoughts of just being together, whether their doings were "good" or "evil", just being alone with him was enough to mentally and emotionally stimulate her.

Blossom was slowly coming to terms with the fact that Him and Bubbles were a couple, though she worried of course for the sake of the citizens of Townsville and her and her sisters' careers as the Powerpuff girls, but she could see that the eccentric figure made her sister happy. Every so often, she would catch Him visiting her and she would smile whenever she would see Bubbles's face light up with excitement. However, she knew she had to get rid of the certain...problem growing in Bubbles's womb. If the Mayor, or anyone outside the girls for that matter, were to find out that she was pregnant with Him's baby, their careers would be shot and they would possibly be banished from Townsville. Not to mention bring shame to the Professor. Bubbles didn't want to shame her father, she loved her daddy with all her heart. But she loved Him too, so much that it physically made her heart hurt. She was blissfully unaware that she was carrying his child, a heavy burden to bear for a barely legal superheroine. If Buttercup were to find out, she would be furious, despite the fact that she was the "bad girl" Powerpuff. Bubbles seriously questioned whether or not Buttercup had had a pregnancy scare before. Probably, with all the times that her and Ace had been "seeing" each other. That wasn't the issue at hand now though, she had to take care of Bubbles pronto before things got out of hand, and she sadly knew exactly what she had to do. She had read enough research books about abortion and had enough ability...she would have to use her ice breath to make Bubbles uncoscious while both she and Buttercup performed an abortion on their sister with their laser eye beams. It was heartbreaking, yes, especially to terminate her own neice or nephew (weird to think that she shared blood with Him), but it was for the sake of Bubbles and her sisters' reputations, not to mention her young life. Blossom sadly sighed as she glanced over at Bubbles sound asleep, and rolled over to wake Buttercup. "Buttercup," she said, shaking her sister's shoulder, "I have to tell you something. Meet me outside. I don't want the Professor to hear." "What?" Buttercup said, rudely and clueless, "Just do it." Blossom said, "You're not gonna like it, but I need to tell you." "Oh boy," Buttercup grumbled, "I'm gonna need a drink after this one." She abruptly followed her sister out the window.

"What is it?" Buttercup said, "Let me guess, Bubbles did something stupid." "Yes..." Blossom said, sighing, "She's pregnant. And you have to help me...take care of the problem." "I knew it!" Buttercup shouted. "Shhh!" Blossom whispered loudly, "Someone will hear us." "I knew he knocked her up!" Buttercup spat, "She was dumb enough to let him fuck her without a condom, and I TOLD you this would happen!" "You're right, Buttercup." Blossom began, "And I feel horrible for having to do this, but you and I _have _to give her an abortion so that we can just forget this ever happened and that we don't lose our careers, and so Bubbles doesn't ruin her life." "Dude I'm not doing that!" Buttercup said in shock, "That's fucking disgusting! I may think Bubbles is an idiot, but I don't wanna give her an abortion!" "What choice do we have, Buttercup?" Blossom pleaded, "If she actually has this child, what do you think is going to happen? They can't keep it a secret forever, the Mayor would find out, and it would be total chaos. Besides, we don't know whether the child would turn out to be good or evil, and for all we know, Bubbles could be breeding another supervillian for us to deal with on top of Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo JoJo, and the baby's father." "Oh all right." Buttercup said, "Well you're gonna have to be in charge of this one. I don't wanna kill her or anything." "I'll tell you what to do." Blossom said, "just be sure to be quiet about it and do NOT tell anyone." "Kay," Buttercup said, "You owe me one though."

The girls got inside, hovering over their sleeping sister. "I'm going to use my ice breath to keep her unconscious." Blossom explained to Buttercup, "Not enough to stop her heart, but to where she won't be awake, like how an ice pack can numb pain." Buttercup stood back and said, "So are you going to do it now, or what?" "No," Blossom explained, "I'm going to need you first to position her legs. "Oh jeez," Buttercup said, "This is getting too werid. She's our sister!" "Exactly," Blossom explained, "So you and I have to do what we have to do to take care of her problem. Now hold her legs while I use my ice breath." "Fine," Buttercup said as she held both her sister's legs, and Blossom blew a thin coat of ice over Bubbles's body, not only making her unconscious, but immobile. "Now step aside," Blossom said, "I'm going to perform the surgery using my eye beams." This was especially heartbreaking for Blossom as how she had to use her eyes to do it, meaning she'd have to look the whole time as she terminated the child's life. She slowly aimed her laser beams into Bubbles's body, targeting the child, and she concentrated extra hard as she stopped its heartbeat, then removed it from the womb to...incinerate it. She shed a tear as she held the child's lifeless body in her hands and told Buttercup to go outside with her once again so they could get rid of the evidence. Buttercup followed in suit, and Blossom thought she saw her shed a tear too. As they stood behind their house, Blossom said to Buttercup as she held the tiny dead child, "I need you to use your laser beams too...we're going to incinerate the body." Buttercup said not a word as she and Blossom concentrated their beams onto the child's body as the watched it slowly burst into flames. "Now get rid of the ashes..." Blossom said as she was full on sobbing now, and her and her sister focused their laser beams onto the ashes and obliterated them into nothing. Buttercup looked into her sister's tear filled eyes and simply hugged her as they both sobbed. "We don't have time to cry." Blossom whispered, "We have to get inside and unfreeze her." Buttercup and Blossom flew inside, as they silently cried, and they focused their heat rays onto their sleeping sister, who was so blissuflly unaware of what had just happened. They had made sure to use a drying agent too so that there would be no evidence of the ice. "Now we can cry." Blossom said to Buttercup after they had taken care of Bubbles. The 2 sisters flew back outside the window so that Bubbles wouldn't wake up and catch them. They collapsed into each other's arms and sobbed. They knew they would never forgive themselves for tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Ignorance isn't bliss

(END FLASHBACK FROM 2 YEARS AGO, BACK TO PRESENT DAY WHEN BUBBLES IS 20 YEARS OLD)

"Now," Him said, while laying Bubbles onto the bed, "you may be wondering why my demeanor has changed, my dear..." looking angrily into her eyes, "I know your secret." She immediately drew a blank. She hid nothing from Him. On and off for the past 2 years, they had been seeing each other, and she loved him with all of her heart and soul. "What are you talking about?" she said nervously to her angry lover. It was now rare to see him like this, in one of his bipolar moments, but it did happen. "You killed my seed." He angrily whispered into her ear, "When we made love for the first time when you were 18, I impregnated you with my child. And your _**heartless**_ sisters performed an abortion on you in your sleep...I was sure you knew." "W...what?" Bubbles thought back to 2 years before. Come to think of it, she did start to feel strange after they had made love, and she couldn't forget her craving for pickles, basically robbing the Mayor of his jar. She genuinely looked up into Him's eyes, her own filling with tears. "They...killed my baby?" "READ BLOSSOM'S FUCKING JOURNAL!" he said as he threw a pink, clean looking diary onto her lap.

The journal entry was dated about 2 weeks after Bubbles' 18th birthday, and it simply read this:

_I feel absolutely horrible about what Buttercup and I did last night. I will never forgive myself for terminating the life of my niece or nephew. Regardless of whether it was the child of Him or not, he made Bubbles happy, and I know that this baby would have made her ten times happier. Having to hold that lifeless body in my arms and watch it burst into flames was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I feel like my heart has been ripped into shreds._

Bubbles felt her blood run cold. She immediately started shaking and sobbing her eyes out. Him quickly turned to see her in her distraught state. _She seriously didn't know,_he thought to himself. Poor, sweet Bubbles...he was taking his anger out on her when she didn't know that her baby had been killed, their baby, and she was now experiencing a fresh loss. "Oh my god." he said as he saw his princess crying, "Baby, come here." He sat down on the bed, and held Bubbles close to his chest, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair. "Don't cry Bubbles," he said as he did to her 15 years ago, "_I'm here for you." _And Him actually began to cry himself, as he did for the first time after discovering the loss of his child. He held Bubbles tightly as he cried into her hair. Secretly, he wanted a little girl. He wanted a princess that he could spoil just as he did Bubbles. He wanted to have a family with her, to hold her every second that she was pregnant. He wanted to have done that back then, had Blossom and Buttercup not given her an abortion, and he wanted more than ever to do it now. He felt his heart rip in half. These were tears of a mother that had lost her baby, regardless of the fact that he or she was not fully developed. He wanted to make it all better.

"Bubbles, look into my eyes." Him said, cupping Bubbles' s chin into his hand, "I want you. I want all of you. I had no idea that you didn't know about this...I'm so sorry sweetie." She began to cry again and bury her face into his shoulder. _"Shhhh..." _he said as he rubbed her back, "I want to start over...I've always wanted to have a family with you...I want a baby of our own to spoil...you saw how badly I wanted to father the Rowdy Ruff Boys...I want to do the same for a baby...and I don't want to share him or her with anyone but you." He looked down at her and said, "Can I have a kiss?" Bubbles looked up at Him with tears in her eyes, and kissed him hard on the lips. "I want a baby too, love." She said as she hugged him tight, "You'd be the best daddy in the world. I don't care what anyone says about you. You're not evil. You're sweet, you're perfect, and you mean everything to me..." She had flashbacks to the time that Him gave her chalk and encouraged her to color, when he sent her and her sisters around town in a series of riddles, and all of the times, ALL of them, that he had possessed Octie in an attempt to be there for her, with her, in her arms, and she burst into tears of joy. "No more crying, baby." Him said, holding her tight, squeezing her and kissing her cheek, "I want to forget all the bad parts of our past...I want to make a baby."

Bubbles looked up into her lover's eyes and knew she wanted the same. She kissed him softly on the lips and said "I want a baby too..." He smiled and said, "Good." and laid her down on the bed gently. He kissed her passionately, holding her tight and protectively against him, running his hand through her hair, whispering in her ear "You're such an angel." She smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around Him, loving and admiring everything about him. He was so sexy and beautiful, dark but gentle. He brought back all the good memories he had ever given her as he softly began to kiss down her neck...she knew that he had never felt anything for her but love. "I want you so bad..." she began shaking with lust as he kissed all the way down her body, even her legs, down to her toes, and she giggled as he did so. "Patience, my love." Him said, smirking and looking up into her eyes, "You know how I love to tease you." He began sucking on her toes as she moaned in pleasure. He had never done this to her before, but she didn't want him to stop either. He was loving her with his physical form, worshipping every inch of her body. "Oh baby," she moaned gently, closing her eyes, "I want your mouth on me...come up here and suck my tits." Him smiled and giggled in delight, "I thought you might say that." He planted a gentle kiss on her lips and began to kiss all over her chest, slowly pulling down her bra. He began to blow his hot breath all over her breast as she moaned softly, feeling herself get wet in her nether regions. He began to lick her nipple very slightly as she squealed in pleasure. He smirked and began to rub through her panties as he started to suck her nipple gently, flicking his tongue back and forth faster and faster. She squeezed her legs around him, tighter, as he could feel her wetness through her panties and began to moan himself. "You're so wet, darling," he moaned right into her ear, "It's driving me mad."

Bubbles didn't want to hold back any longer, so she began to remove her panties. Him gently rested his hand on hers to stop her. "Not quite yet, my love," he said, planting a gentle, very sweet kiss on her cheek, "I want to take things slow...like they're supposed to be. We're making a baby here, sweetie," he said as he hugged her tightly, "Not just fucking for fun." She hugged him back and looked back up into his eyes smiling. She loved how he meant well and wanted to do things right. He kissed her on her lips again, gently placing his hands on her waist. She loved how he respected her body and took his time with her. He gently placed his hand on her inner thigh and began to rub up and down as he ran his hand through her hair and didn't break his gaze into her eyes. "You're so beautiful, Bubbles." He said, pressing his forehead to hers and kissing her again, "And you're going to be the best mother." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and passionately. He kissed back, slowly running his hot tongue over soft, sensual lips. She wrapped her legs gently around him once again, and he began to slowly push himself against her entrance through his clothing. She opened her mouth and he inserted his tongue, swirling it around hers and slowly moving it down her throat. She moaned and did the same to him as she ran her hand down his back, gently using her nails. He loved it when she did that. "Oh, love," Him whispered deeply into her ear, "I know you want me...and I wanna give it to you so perfectly." He gently removed his underwear and she did the same. "I want you inside me..." she whispered as she grabbed onto his shoulders and gazed into his beautiful green eyes. He slowly, lovingly pushed into her as he moaned in pleasure at how tight she felt squeezing around his cock. Her ankles locked behind his back as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her, filling her completely each time as she moaned at how amazing he felt. "Keep going baby," she whispered, "You're doing so good." He began to thrust a little harder now, giving her a kiss and holding her tightly against him once again. "You're so perfect, my angel." He said as he picked up his pace, and she began to rock her hips to match his rhythm. He was so sexy and gorgeous to her. She didn't care how "evil" or "hated" he was, he was the dark to her light that she so needed. "You're so wet..." he whispered into her ear as she reached around to spank him. "Oh god I love it when you do that," he grunted as he began to thrust harder." "I wanna be on top." She whispered into his ear. Him smiled and laid back down on the bed. He would do anything for his queen.

Bubbles straddled Him, looking down into the eyes of her lover, admiring his toned, fit body. She smiled as she planted kisses all over, starting with his lips as she closed her eyes and held his cheek gently with her and and stroking it with her thumb. He kissed back so willingly, his eyes shut in utter passion. He needed her so badly, just as bad as she needed him if not more. She smiled after kissing him and began to kiss all down his body, licking and sucking on his abs sensually. He grunted, biting his lip as his eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure. He was hard as a rock. "I want your mouth on me..." he said as he shook in anticipation. Bubbles smiled and took all of him into her mouth, and began to slowly bob her head up and down. "Just like that, darling." he said as he stroked her hair, throwing his head back in pleasure. She swirled her tongue around his manhood as she began to lick the slit. "Bubbles, don't stop..." he moaned as he felt himself getting close. Just as he felt he couldn't take any more, Bubbles straddled herself on top of him and gripped his shoulders as she slowly sat on his cock and began to ride. "Oh my god.." he said as he thrust in and out while she rode him and he moaned with every thrust, "You're so perfect baby..." She bounced herself deeper and faster onto his dick until she felt him throb inside her. He really wanted to make it special when he finished. "Let me pick you up baby," he whispered, and she complied.

Him picked up Bubbles ever so gently as she wrapped her legs tight around him, and he positioned her against the wall. "I wanna make you cum." He whispered into her ear as he buried his face into her neck and kissed it while inserting himself into her. He began to rock his hips and thrust hard as she rocked hers back, clinging ever so tightly like she did when they made love for the first time. She bit into his shoulder as he thrust as hard as he could into her. He gently took her chin in his thumb and finger so he could look into her eyes when he released. "I love you..." he said as he felt his seed release inside her. She orgasmed herself as she thrust back once again, feeling herself squirt all over his member. "I love you more." She said as she kissed his lips passionately and they collapsed onto the bed.

As they were under the covers, though sweaty, Him held Bubbles close as the both cried tears of joy and he gently rubbed her shoulders. They had started anew, better than they had ever been. He loved her so much and she loved him just as dearly. All they had to hold onto was the new, good memories they were going to make and the memories of the past when Him had always been looking out for Bubbles. He wasn't lying when he said he would always be there for her. And now, he wanted to be forever with her as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Epilogue

As Bubbles held her newborn daughter in her arms, she cried tears of joy. Him wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek and kissed the precious baby's head. _They're perfect, _he thought to himself. They had named the little girl Vivian. She had soft black hair, and kind blue eyes like her mother's. Her skin was a vibrant red, and Bubbles thought it was beautiful. She was like a little apple. Bubbles gently handed Vivian to Him, as he took her into his arms with tears in his eyes. "I love you so much, my little princess." He snuggled the baby into his neck as he rubbed her back. Bubbles watched on as she cried all over again, and Him kissed her lips. He had done everything he had promised to do. He gave Bubbles a child. He held her in his arms every second that she was pregnant and told her how beautiful she was. Bubbles was overjoyed to be a mother; it was always in her kind nature to care for precious little creatures. And now she and Him had one of their own, and she was perfect in every way. She was the light to his dark, the angel that saved him from himself.


End file.
